User talk:Aggression25
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Debutante page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 03:43, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Aggression25, I just edited the video myself. I have full video of Species 2 movie and I edited 'Debutante Scene' from the whole movie.—Kirra89 I am so sorry. If you need the video, I would sent the video to your mail or somewhat. --Kirra89 (talk) September 26, 2015 Hi, Aggression25 Hi, Aggression25, This is Kirra89. I'm so sorry if I interrupt you. I saw your comment in the page of 'Debutante - Species 2'. I guess you might have a novel of Species 2. Could you send me the part of Debutante and her sister part if I let you know my e-mail address? I really, really want to read the part but there is no way to get the book. So I beg you... If the part is too long, you would took pictures of the part and sent me the files. I'm so sorry for interrupting you. Have a nice day. Question Have you ever considered writing species fanfic?--Species Subject (talk) 15:18, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I've been thinking of writing a fic, could I bounce ideas off you?--Species Subject (talk) 15:22, September 26, 2015 (UTC) So, do wikis have private messages?--Species Subject (talk) 15:27, September 26, 2015 (UTC) So, how does this sound? A story where hybrids are the main characters, without human heroes?--Species Subject (talk) 15:32, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Could I make an admission? I am that guy. The reason I never delivered was because I only had a working tablet, which can't to my knowledge post stories to fanfic.net. Things are better now. So, did you ever have ideas for a fic? Willing to elaborate? Talk later? I would like to write Fanfiction of Species 2! I want to hear your idea about that! I would like to talk about this with you in privacy. Wikis is a kind of public. It is difficult to have sexual context related conversation in public. - User:Kirra89 Of course! I would like to see your idea! Do you want my e-mail address? If we use private e-mail, we would discuss about fanfiction, I guess. - User:Kirra89 Okay. Maybe I have to think about my idea. Would you like to give me your e-mail? - User:Kirra89 If you are worry about your privacy, well, you don't need to give me your e-mail. User:Kirra89 So, how do you want to give me your email?--Species Subject (talk) 06:14, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, User Page! I like that! - User:Kirra89 AH, Can you make a private forum page in the site? Just for you and me. - User:Kirra89 So, could I tell you about my ideas?--Species Subject (talk) 16:40, September 29, 2015 (UTC) HI, Aggression25, Long time no see. I have something to ask you? Did you write new species 2 fan fiction in fanfiction.net? https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11532650/1/Two-for-the-price-of-Many. Is this your late fanfiction? It's very, very interesting and much better than original movie! - User:Kirra89 Oh, someone removed my gifs... Okay... - User:Kirra89 Unfortunately not. I am very sympathetic, I assure you, but that rule is written in stone. Ducksoup (talk) 21:08, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Cab driver Can you post a pic? I cannot find one. What are you talking about? --Aggression25 (talk) 15:31, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that. I need a pic for the "Cab Driver". I cannot find one.Prometheus5 (talk) 15:50, February 1, 2016 (UTC) I am low tech I have no iPad, Phone, or an unblocked computer.Prometheus5 (talk) 15:58, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Kal's Child I found a pic of the Cab Driver. Can you post a pic of Kal's Child? I have not read the comic.Prometheus5 (talk) 13:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Debutante But Debutante is called Marcy in the film, isn't that the most official thing we can get?--KillerZ (talk) 16:01, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :Species 2 Novelization isn't written by the movie's writer though (he was credited for the first novel). And if we take account the in-universe thing, that her sister screamed that name while fighting for her life. I doubt she use the fake name name while clearly in distress.--KillerZ (talk) 16:19, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Lucy Hei. I 'm trying to find any references to Lucy being the sister's name, but I can't find any. Even the one mentioned in trivia about imdb, listing Lucy under "cast and crew" is wrong. Do you mind giving me a source of where you found the name? Only thing I found was wikipedia edit by anonymous (the first and last edit by this IP) without an explanation back from 2011. --KillerZ (talk) 09:50, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :Could you give me an answer? I left the page unchanged because I'm not sure if your source is credible of not. But people are starting to take it as a fact. Would be nice to be sure if that was her name of not.--KillerZ (talk) 09:29, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Lucy Weren't you the one who renamed the page? Anyways, I was hoping you has some sort of source I have missed myself, and wanted to wait for an answer before reverting anything, --KillerZ (talk) 00:27, September 16, 2017 (UTC)